I'm Coming Back Home
by DancinonDreams
Summary: One shot/song fic. Glen Jacobs is always on the road and away from home. This is the story of Glen and how he wishes he was going back home.


**A/N: Hey all. This is another little one shot/song fic that the muses demanded I write. It has been bugging me for the past few days and so the story was finally written. The song used in this story is "Home" sung by Michael Buble. And, as always, my thanks to V for reading over this crazy little thing and giving me pointers…and for not killing the muses. Now, on with the show!**

**--**

He sighed as he maneuvered himself into the seat. Even first class seating had a hard time fitting him. Another sigh left him, this one meant to curse his 7 foot frame. Glen had grown tired of this; jumping from city to city, doing one show after another, never leaving enough time between two to head home and hide away from the world. There was never enough time to see _her_ either. Glen tried to think back to the last time that he had actually held a conversation with her face to face but the memory came up fuzzy. At least they were able to talk via the phone. Glen made it a point to call her every few days to check in with her and see how she was doing. Those calls always lifted his spirit; her voice was healing to him, soothing away any worries of the day to the back of his mind for a few hours.

_Another summer day has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_May be surrounded by a million people_

_I still feel all alone_

_Just wanna go home_

_Oh I miss you, you know_

All of the passengers were now boarded and the flight attendants began their safety demonstration. Glen didn't bother to pay attention to it, he had seen it hundreds of times, hell, and even he could recite the speech they had to give. Finally, the plane had been positioned on the runway and Glen felt the engines roar into life. This was the only part of flying he liked – feeling the plane seemingly come to life around him and start screaming down the runway.

The departure was easy and the plane came away smoothly from the ground. His only enjoyment now over, Glen tried to get comfortable as he settled into the long flight. He couldn't even remember where he was heading anymore. In fact, he didn't want to think where he was heading. All Glen knew is that it wasn't home to her even though that is what she wanted most.

_I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two, _

"_I'm fine baby. How are you?"_

_I would send them but I know it's just not enough_

_My words are cold and flat, and you deserve more than that_

_Another aero plane, another sunny place_

_I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmm, I've got to go home_

Glen must have dozed off because he found himself opening his eyes as a flight attendant bumped his arm. Apparently the attendant was on a mission as Glen's bumped arm and shortened nap didn't even warrant an apology. He checked his watch and discovered an hour had passed. A sigh for his interrupted nap and Glen knew that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. At least he had knocked off 60 minutes of this flight. He peeked out the small window but the sun bouncing off the clouds blinded him and Glen settled back. Bored now that sleep wasn't an option, Glen found himself imagining her again.

Her eyes were green; the prettiest shade that had ever captured Glen's attention before. She had a smile that could make him – all seven feet of Glen Jacobs – go weak in the knees. He closed his eyes and pretended that he was holding her. Her body was small compared to his but then, most people were short compared to him. When he did to get hold her at night, oh that was heaven. She would curl up next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. Glen knew those were the nights he got the best sleep. Glen sighed. What he wouldn't give just to hold her in his arms again tonight.

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are_

_I wanna come home_

Glen wondered what she was doing right now; probably painting some new masterpiece. She had a wonderful talent for taking simple colors and creating whole new worlds with them. That's how Glen met her in the first place. He had just moved into his new house and Glen decided there needed to be some kind of art on the wall. So off he went in his truck, intending to head to some gallery but while sitting at a stop light noticed a sign stuck in the ground proclaiming a painters sale just 5 miles down the road. When the light finally changed Glen headed off in that direction, figuring he would give some local artist a quick payday. When he pulled up there were a number of booths set up, each artist hoping their's would attract the most attention. Glen wandered around before he found himself in front of a particular booth. The paintings displayed there captured him. They were strange pieces, each one seemingly created when the painter had some kind of mood strike. Glen could easily associate the heavy reds with anger and the pale blues with calm and peace but there some that simply were beyond easy characterization. The artist walked to him at that point, trying to explain some of the paintings. Glen was no longer captured by the paintings but by the painter herself. Glen had never known just how great a woman could look in a tee shirt and paint spattered jeans. From that point on, Glen had wanted her by his side. And she even understood in that Glen's job took him away. Glen had asked her numerous times to come out on the road with him but she always refused saying that Glen's road life was his work life. She just wanted to be a part of Glen's personal life.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not come along with me_

_This was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me_

Glen heaved another sigh as the seat belt sign started blinking. They were coming to the next city. Now just what the hell this next city was, Glen still couldn't remember. He didn't really care at that point either. As the pilot gave his typical, "we are approaching the destination" talk, Glen discovered that they were coming into Tampa. Immediately his mind went to what she would think of this city. Letting his mind wander, he pictured her out in her garden now. Another passion of hers, she had the uncanny ability to make anything grow in any climate. Glen called her the green thumbed witch because of it.

_Another winter day has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_And I wanna go home_

_Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by a million people_

_I still feel alone_

_Let me go home_

_Oh I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home_

_I had my run_

_Baby, I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

Glen waited as the plane finally parked and the passengers were allowed to disembark. Seemingly on autopilot, Glen got off the plane and collected his luggage. He kept his head low and tried to avoid eye contact with most people. Although his size made him noticeable, he had learned over the years that if he just kept moving there was a lower chance of fans stopping him every few feet. With his luggage rolling behind him, Glen was heading out of the terminal when, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a particular blonde head. He did a double take and became slack jawed as she smiled at him, her green eyes staring deeply into his. Glen walked across the busy terminal to stand before her. He simply stared at her for a moment, not quite comprehending that she was really standing there before him, before scooping her up in his arms. Glen hugged her tightly and pressed kisses against the top of her head. Setting her back on her feet, Glen kept her close to him for a moment longer before releasing her just enough to kiss her squarely on the lips. Glen smiled in the kiss – she tasted like the cherry chapstick she favored.

"What are you doing here?" Glen questioned when they finally broke apart.

She smiled, taking his hand in hers and slowly starting towards the doors. Glen grabbed his bag and followed along beside her.

"I missed you." She admitted shyly. "So I found out where you were going to be next and got on a plane and now, here I am. Besides, home never feels like home when you're not there."

Glen simply smiled down at the woman next to him. _Home_. There was a word to really make him grin. She was his home. As long as she was there with him, he had finally come back home.

_Let me go home_

_It'll be alright_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_


End file.
